Death Separates Love
by hatingcreature
Summary: Hinata loves him, but stayed silent. Will it be too late? The weddings tomorrow. Feelings were hidden for so long. Love is shattered. Death within fates grasp...who will choose?


**-Death separates love-**

Tonight was _it. _The night that has been planned for months. To say that she hadn't been looking forward to it would have been an awful obvious lie. She sat in her bed while a faint yellow darkly lit the room. The candle flickered, it was cold. Maybe it could tell that tonight was the last night for it to burn too?

She made a pact with the candle, that her heart would stop beating when it blacked out. She thought it was fair. Not like she had anyone to argue with about it. Not like anyone would be thinking of her when her entire soul fell into nothingness. She would though, she would be thinking of him until the end. She couldn't stand it when she found out about the wedding.

Good thing tomorrow was the wedding day, so maybe if she was worth it, they would celebrate her funeral too. She doubted it though. Love isn't worth the trouble, it always ends up fucking you over. Afterall, her ignored love caused the end of her, well, soon to be ended life.

She sat on the bed still awaiting for him to get home, good thing nobody else was there. They were all at the festival. To hell with that. She flinched when she heard the front foor slide open. That would be him. Light footsteps haunted the hallways but she still heard them, both excited and devestated. Why couldn't she tell him? This was her last night before everything was sealed. She had to do it, there was nothing that was going to jeopardize her one chance.

She got up and stopped in front of her door, she knew he was probably resting, with one last glance at her flickering candle she stepped into the silent hall. She bit her lip every time the old wooden floor made a creek. She was at his door, when she wanted to do any last adjustments to her appearence. Her eyes were slighty puffy but she now looked presentable. After taking her long hair out she gently knocked on his door while trembling. 'get a grip' she snapped at herself inwardly.

"Come in." He said softly, kind of sleepily but half alert. He didn't care he knew who it was anyway, he didn't even have to look. He recognized the smell, smelling of light strawberries and water lilies. It smelt way better then anyone he knew, he was infatuated with the scent.

He laid on his side facing away from the paper door, with no covers. His bed on the floor extended for two since he was engaged.

Unaffected by her footsteps coming towards him, however he was a little surprised to hear her knees drop and hit the floor. Causing a great thump, and she slapped her hands onto the floor staring at it closing her eyes. "Neji-sama, I ask permission to speak."

He quietly gasped, but wasn't too worried about it since he wasn't facing her. Why was she using such formidable conduct? This had to be important, and it was making him worry.

"Speak." he said softly his hand clenching his other, he was a bit nervous.

"Neji. I have had feelings f-for you for a long time, I wished for you to know this." she said serious as ever, but stirring sadness within it also, what made it sound so permanent? She also sounded like she was going to break down and cry. Why all these emotions all told in one night? Why now?

He was educated on one thing, it made him feel bad and grateful at once. He kept feelings for her bottled within himself for a long time also. He was happy for her feelings, but felt wrong too, he was getting fucking married tomorrow.

His heart pounding he turned around and sat up, he noticed her nose was still pressed firmly on the ground and it sickened him. She was no servant, she was his cousin.

"Hinata, remove yourself from the floor and sit here" He pointed a place that was fairly close to his. She hesitently did as she was asked.

He stared straight into her eyes, feeling as if he were looking at his own reflection. "I am happy you feel this way for me, truly I am. But, I'm getting married tomorrow." he said slowly, as if letting the words sink in as he threw them out. "I wish you would have told me earlier. Because now theres nothing I can do about it."

She digested these cruel, but true words and closed her eyes and balling a fist behind her back. If she didn't feel like an idiot before she sure did now.

These words hurt, she felt the impact of one thousand knives hit her chest, but wasn't aware that those were after affects of getting your heart smashed. "And today, I just found out, that Tenten's pregnant." he said the last words even slower, trying to avoid that part for as long as possible. But the outcome wasn't what he was expecting. He expected her to scream at him telling him he was careless and an asshole, but she didn't, she took the mature path and succeeded well. He would have been proud if he knew that it wasn't actually him doing it. It broke his heart too, but he couldn't turn back now. He was going to be a father.

"I-I understand, N-Neji-sama. I'm happy for you, and wish only for your happiness. Please take care of her."

He would have thought the words themselves were normal, but her expression when saying this, was stealing something away from her. He wanted to know, he'd do anything to know. Please.

She couldn't believe her ears, her ears were pulsing and she could hear nothing else after that for a good few seconds. _She had broken. It could have been a good thing, or it could have been a bad. Her perspective was gone, her heart ran cold. Everything felt dry and empty. Good thing this pain wasn't going to last for too long._

_She expected tears, but recieved none. All fluids in her face ran down into the pits of her stomach, making her feel nauseous. _"I'm sorry Neji. For any wrong I have ever caused you. Please forgive me." She said boringly, which surprised him, what happened to his sweet cousin. The one he grew to love over the years.

His face held his thick emotions, scowling and holding back on holding his breath. He took on her job for showing expression that he expected from her after being declined from someone you love. So it doubled on him.

She slightly bowed and went to his door, opened it and went out not looking back. She was pretty sure her photographic memory would take advantage of her feelings and make her feel dreaful one way or another.

She quickly made it straight into her bathroom and closed it behind her. She started to hyperventilate and softly lock onto the roots of her hair. She sobbed silently, but made it muffled so he wouldn't overhear it. She pulled herself together and slightly creaked open the door to see a very dim candle dying out. The candle and her life were on the line, so when one went down so did the other, anything to get away from this pain. It hurt so much. It's unbearable.

Lets just get this over with.

The sooner the better. It's not like anyone would try to stop her.

She went back into her bathroom sort of smiling, only thinking of her miserable past, nobody liked her. It was quite rare for someone as delicate as her to be thinking of herself. It was always others, she was unselfish, kind, beautiful, and apparently unworthy of Neji.

She started the bath, then sat on the edge of it as she took off her clothing, naked, she walked back into her bedroom and took hold of her favorite candle and sighed.

She took a kunai and laid it on the edge of the bathtub, as she laid in it, not even relaxing as she felt the cold water work it's numbing magic in her bones. She started to feel her temperature drop and thought it to be good.

Taking the pointy kunai she firmly gripped the base. Taking the sharp point and lightly running it on her slender belly up towards her breast. Feeling a soft spot right under her left breast and looked at it. She wanted to make sure it was her heart, By stabbing at it she felt reassured and confirmed her heart was literally broken. It would make her feel complete in one of the most unusual ways.

She raised it high above her stiff head and plunged with all her might down, making her give a painful scream, then gurgling, the blood was most likely to choke her, and if not that then the wound. The thick, red liquid slowly made its way down her naked form and into the water clouding it.

'almost done' she thought. This physical pain couldn't even be compared with how she was feeling emotionally. For once in her life, her feeling of being weak had discintigrated. The feeling was great. It made her feel powerful, she started to feel her chakra try to heal herself even if a little.

"Hinata! Hinata, are you okay? I heard you scream. Say something." He said worried, he was pounding on her door rather forcefully. He heard nothing. This wasn't good. What was Hinata doing?

He hesitated for another five seconds then opened it with a small amount of effort, then heading towards her bathroom, after seeing she was nowhere in site in her bedroom.

He stood in front of the bathroom door hearing a small swish of water meaning that was her, he went in letting his worried thoughts get the best of him.

Catching the site of blood in the bathtub caught him offguard, and lots of blood at that. Was she trying to kill herself? But..why?

"Hinata!" he yelled, finally losing his cool that he's managed to keep in tact for all these years. He pulled her up feeling her skin and his heart skipped a beat, it was cold as ice, she couldn't be..she wouldn't...she can't!

"Hinata, fuck! No Hinata! Stay alive for me! Please! I love you too, Hinata! I always have!" his voice cracked, as he pressed her cold body into his white shirt soaking it and making it bloody.

He pulled her out and went straight to her bed lying her there, completely panicking. He took the blankets and wrapped them around her small frame tightly then wrapping his own body around hers like skin also. She warmed up a little and inhaled sharply, feeling the sharp pain sting all in one area, it had left a big hole on her heart, she was lucky to be living.

"Hinata! Your alive!" he started to cry, but choked back the sobs, he knew she was dying. But would rather die himself then admit it. This truly was the end of the road for her. He was so fucking stupid. She was the one that he had loved all his life, he denied it as kids and now he regratted it more then anything. She was his favorite person.

_"N-Neji-sama, I love you." She said weak inhaling deeply and making whimpering wounds as she breathed, she knew she was at the end and she was happy, but at the same time now she was sad, Neji finally admitted he loved her. But it took her death to bring out all of this, maybe he was lying and was trying to make peace with her before she died. No. Not by the look of true genuine sadness in his eyes would he lie._

_He looked down at her his long, dark brown hair at one side of his cheek, she smiled lightly while putting her hand on his cheek and putting the last ounce of her strength into pulling her head forward. She got what she wanted, she kissed him, firnly but softly on his soft lips, hers were cold as his were hot. He closed his eyes and when he opened them she was gone. _

_Her face now looked peaceful, and happy, not a crease in sight, showing even the slightest hint of anger or despair. He was glad he could give that to her as a last thing, he held her body to him, until he eventually fell asleep with her next to him, they both never woke up again._

-Author-

A suicide story, i wrote this for no reason apparent in my mind. Maybe it's because ive been thinking of it a lot lately. hmm. all well. Review so you can give me your idoitic complaints about this. Compliments are appreciated, even if i am lying to you. believe it. writing sad shit is what im good at. : now if you dont like it then you can suck my cock. and about my other story, im still writing the chapter so keep your panties on... or briefs of crotchless #$&$& hahahaa i dont know. yea review...and then i'll update on my other story. muahahaha. I have like 2 thousand hits. which aint bad considering that was my first one. and its only been bout 3 weeks. ha. I have a whole cake to eat, brb.

-big fat fuzzy ballsack- Aka The author- hahaha ----- yea im a weirdo. but thats ok cuz i have two hot wives to go with the package. :)


End file.
